Beware the New Girl
by SilverTurtle
Summary: There's a new girl in TNA and she's got more than a few surprises for the rest of the roster. Tara has always liked a challenge.


**A/N:** _Written for Lodylodylody. Merry Christmas. Discord is a character from the television shows "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys", "Young Hercules", and "Xena: Warrior Princess" and is played by the lovely Meighan Desmond. _

**Warning:** _There be violence and sex contained in this story. Read at your own risk._

*****'*****

**BEWARE THE NEW GIRL**

"Hey," Mickie said as she came up to Tara leaning against a wall, "Have you heard about the new girl?"

Tara raised an expressive eyebrow, "New girl?"

"Yeah," Mickie said, grinning as she warmed up to her gossip, "Apparently they're bringing in some new chick from New Zealand. Real spitfire. She's supposed to feud with Madison while you and I keep one another busy."

"Hm," Tara pursed her lips, "This new girl have a name?"

"I've only ever heard her stage name," Mickie confided, "Angelina and Velvet were talking. The way they said it gave off strange vibes, you know, like they're already afraid of her."

Tara smirked. The BPs had always been a little excitable. Still, Mickie was working this chick up pretty well. "You gonna tell me her name, or just keep me in limbo here?"

Mickie chuckled, "Sorry, yeah. Well, they're calling her Discord. No other name. She even signed her contract with that. She's supposed to show up in our time tonight."

Tara's eyebrows went up and she whistled. It was pretty ballsy to sign a contract with a stage name. Takes a certain amount of crazy to pull off something like that and a hell of a lot of confidence. Tara liked the girl already and she hadn't even met her yet.

"Sounds like fun," Tara pushed herself off the wall and rolled her head on her shoulders, "You ready?"

A spark lit in Mickie's eyes as she clenched her fists and grinned wickedly, "Whenever you are."

"Bring it on, bitch," Tara lunged for Mickie and the two began to brawl.

Moments later a camera wandered into the scene and their segment of the night was begun.

They tumbled and rolled, kicked and threw, screamed and scratched, punched and carried one another all through the hall, down the ramp, and up the steps into the ring. A bell rang, a pitiful attempt to stop their cat fight, over and over again. A ref stepped in, tried to pull them apart, got shoved into the turnbuckle and slumped down. Eventually they transitioned from their hectic bar-fighting methods into the more controlled and impressive technical wrestling. They flowed from move to move, lock to lock, pin-fall to pin-fall, neither ever really gaining an upper hand.

And then Madison stepped in and clubbed Mickie over the back of her head, dropping her to the mat. She got in Mickie's face, yanking on her hair, screaming incomprehensibly and being generally unlikable just like a good heel should be. Mickie rallied and elbowed Madison in the face. She attempted to roll the former-BP into a cover but Tara jumped in and distracted her. Then for a while Tara and Madison double-teamed Mickie, keeping her constantly on her guard and not letting up.

Mickie made a good show of hitting Tara with everything she had and knocking the larger woman out of the ring, leaving behind just she and Madison. Mickie to all eyes was too tired to mount a defense when Madison attacked, beating on Mickie mercilessly as she crumpled to the mat.

That was when the new girl debuted.

A flash of lights, a giant plume of smoke, and there was the new girl. She was clad head to toe in leather and lace, tied into it with tight strings but still exposing a fair amount of flawless skin. Her hair was teased up into a mass atop her head apparently defying gravity. Her lips stood out bright red against a backdrop of porcelain white skin. Perfectly plucked eyebrows arched in an expression of wry amusement. She was the very vision of a dark goddess stood before the crowd...and the crowd ate it up.

Madison paused in her beating of Mickie to sneer unpleasantly at the new arrival, "And who are you supposed to be? Elvira?"

A throaty chuckle burst forth and the girl leveled a pitying look on Madison, "Sweetness, I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the thing that trips you up wherever you turn. I'm the the shadow that'll reach out and grab you. I'm the reason for all the distressing things that have ever happened in your life. And I'm the reason why you'll never win a match here again. My name is Discord, and I am the Goddess of Chaos!"

The audience went wild as Discord followed up her ominous statements by taking just two steps forward in her heavy boots, laying hands on Madison, and easily tossing the girl across the ring. She looked down for a moment at Mickie, who was rolling slowly to her feet, and marched to where Madison hung off the ropes. She reached out and grabbed Madison by the hair dragging her into the center of the ring. She yanked back the arm holding the hair and slammed it forward plunging Madison head first into the mat. Then she rolled the groggy Madison onto her back and easily covered her. Mickie counted with three slaps of her hand on the mat and the bell rang.

The crowd cheered thunderously. Chants of Discord's name echoed around the arena as Mickie held up her hand by the wrist and proclaimed her the winner. Discord lapped up all the attention with a smile, blowing kisses here and there to tease everyone.

Tara climbed into the ring and knelt by Madison, who was convincingly playing possum.

Tara rose to her feet and got in the new girl's face, playing her part of pissed off bodyguard, "You'll pay for this."

Discord raked her eyes over Tara's form and stepped into her personal space, pressing their bodies together, a predatory grin on her face. She ran her fingers teasingly along Tara's clavicle as she replied, "Oh, I hope so, gorgeous. I really do."

Tara's eyes widened briefly. So, new girl was playing up the lesbian bit. Tara could work with that, wouldn't be the first time. She painted a snarl on her face and made as if to lunge for Discord but the smaller woman slipped just out of reach and tauntingly waved a hand as she sauntered out of the ring behind Mickie. This girl really was going to be a lot of fun.

***'***

Over the following weeks Discord constantly interrupted Madison's matches, appearing in a cloud of smoke at pinnacle moments and making sure Madison lost. Each time she smirked and reminded Madison of her promise to make sure Madison never won a match again. Each time Tara would be sent after her in Madison's desperate desire for revenge. And each time Discord would make a vague come-on and disappear just before Tara could lay hands on her.

On one hand it was maddening because Discord didn't speak to anyone outside of the ring, not really. She'd occasionally step in to fix costumes or add her two cents to a conversation but she wasn't really trying to make friends. She'd go into the ring as scheduled, win or lose her matches as scripted, and wander off again. She quickly became a crowd favorite for causing so much trouble for Madison and Tara, the premiere heel team of TNA, but she was equally beloved for shutting up the BPs regularly and teaming with Mickie James to win tag-team matches.

On the other hand it was total blast to be working with someone who slipped into their dynamics so seamlessly and yet caused so much havoc. It was obvious Discord enjoyed what she did, there was hardly a moment in the ring with the crowd cheering her name that she wasn't grinning like the Cheshire cat. Tara had even come to anticipate Discord's in-character romantic overtures. It seemed her character was slated to woo Tara over to her side...problem was no one was sure what side that was. Discord wasn't clearly a heel or clearly a face. She'd taken down other heels and faces indiscriminately with seemingly no personal bias. Tara actually liked that ambiguity. It was giving Discord a lot more room to mess around and putting women's matches as top priority whenever she was involved. Everyone loved working with her, because it meant they were automatically getting a lot more attention than they'd otherwise get.

There were some things, though, that were complete mysteries. Discord's affiliation with heels or faces was unknown. How Discord continually appeared in the ring in a cloud of smoke and flashing lights with no apparent technical assistance. Her real name. These questions burned on the lips of the other wrestlers, but Tara just wanted to face her in a match one on one.

It was clear Discord had talent. She'd held her own against nearly every woman in the division. Mickie and Tara being the only exceptions as the two were most often feuding with one another and not put up against Discord. From what Tara had observed of her matches Discord used a combination of trickery and astonishing brute force to win her matches. It was hard to imagine such a petite woman could hit as hard as she did, but more than one wrestler had come back stage loudly pondering how such a little woman could pack such a punch. Tara was dying to test herself against her, wondering how her own skills and strength would stack up against Discord's.

It was that curiosity that prompted Tara to call Discord out after one match.

Just before Discord could disappear Tara shouted, "Not so fast, Discord!"

The crowd oohed and the announcers confusedly asked each other what was going on.

Discord turned amused eyes on Tara, perched her hands on her hips, and smirked, "Something wrong, beautiful?"

"Wrong, no," Tara responded with a grin, "I just have a proposition for you I think you'll be interested in."

Excited murmurs ran through the audience, speculation running rampant. The announcers looked worriedly between each other, each wondering if one of the others knew what was going on.

Discord's left eyebrow crawled upwards and she hummed, "Really, darling? And what would that be?"

"You and me," Tara declared. "In a match. One on one."

The crowd erupted into excited chatter. The announcers sat wide-eyed and stunned. This was not part of the script.

Discord tilted her head playfully, raised one hand to her face and tapped her lips thoughtfully, "Hmm. No, lovely, that sounds a bit dull to me. You're going to have to raise the stakes if you want to get me in the ring with you."

Tara frowned but persisted, "Alright. How's this? Let's make it a hair match. Winner shaves the loser's head."

The audience suddenly hushed, anticipation stilling their tongues in their mouths. The announcers rushed to speak into their microphones, wondering what all this was about.

Discord grinned and Tara was reminded for a moment of a shark, "That's a bit more like it, sweetie, but let's take it one step further." Discord walked back to the ring and effortlessly climbed back in so she could be in front of Tara face-to-face. "If I win not only do I get to shave your head but you'll be mine for a period of one month, to do my bidding as I please no questions asked. How's that sound?"

Tara thought for a long moment, "And if I win the same terms apply?"

"Sure, cutie," Discord agreed, "But you won't win."

Tara grinned, "We'll see about that. You have a deal."

Discord's eyes lit up, she smiled hugely, and the two wrestlers shook on it while the crowd nearly deafened them with their excited cheering.

Discord pulled Tara close by the hand still gripped in hers, she put her other hand around Tara's neck and stretched up to plant a teasing showy kiss to her cheek and say, "One week, hot stuff, then you're all mine."

When Discord disappeared this time she left Tara shaking. And if Tara's rapid heartbeat, dry mouth, and sweaty palms were anything to go by it was not just from anticipation.

***'***

Tara endured a barrage of lectures and 'are you crazy?' speeches throughout the next week. Delivered not just by her current partner, Madison, but by the executives and not a few of the other wrestlers.

She was expecting more of the same when Mickie sidled up to her before the much anticipated hair match.

"Not you, too, Mickie," Tara pleaded with just a hint of a whine in her voice.

Mickie just raised and eyebrow and grinned, "Hey, you want a haircut who am I to stop you?"

They both laughed. Tara appreciated that Mickie knew just how to break the tension a week's worth of verbal attacks had built in her.

"Seriously though," Mickie looked into Tara's face concerned, "I hope you know that you're doing. We don't know a thing about Discord and she's been here for months. Be careful out there, okay?"

"Aw, Mickie," Tara said teasingly, "I didn't know you cared."

Mickie swatted Tara's arm, "Bitch. You know I do."

Tara nodded, "I know. And I'll be as careful as I can be."

Mickie looked at Tara thoughtfully, "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"You know me," Tara said a little deprecatingly, "Have to test myself against everyone."

"Is that what this is?" Mickie asked surprised.

Tara shook her head, "Not entirely. I mean, I do want to see how I stack up. But mostly I'm just really curious about her. I've not been in a match against her yet and if it was going to happen I was going to have to make it happen. So, here we are."

Mickie nodded, "Here we are."

Tara shook off the serious mood and smirked, "Any words of wisdom for me before I go out there?"

Mickie nodded again, "Yep. Better you than me!"

They both laughed again as Tara's intro music played. Tara quickly put her ring-face on and strolled out.

She waited patiently in the ring as Discord was announced and the woman appeared in her signature cloud of smoke.

"You ready for this, doll-face?" Discord asked almost sweetly.

Tara shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

Discord grinned, "Come on, honey, it won't be so bad. I promise, you'll like being mine. I'm very good to my ladies."

Tara glared, "You haven't won yet."

Discord dismissively waved a hand, "Technicality. I will win. And then I get you all to myself, sugar." She sucked in a long breath and hummed with closed eyes, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Tara snorted, "Whatever. Let's just do this thing."

"My my," Discord tutted playfully, "Eager aren't we, pet?"

Tara made no reply and the bell was rung.

Tara charged immediately and swung her arm to slam Discord into the mat...except Discord slipped out of the way. Tara turned and attempted a different attack, hoping to catch Discord in the midsection, but again Discord was no longer there. She went to kick and came up short. Went to punch and swung wide. Tried to tackle and met only air. Discord avoided everything Tara threw at her with seemingly no effort at all.

But when Discord tired of that cat and mouse game and went on the offensive, it was all Tara could do to keep up. Discord was almost inhumanly fast and brutally strong. She caught Tara from behind, lifted her, bent backwards and sent her head-first into the mat. She picked Tara up by the hair and tossed her into the ropes. Tara managed to avoid the arm bar as she bounced off the ropes and actually managed to turn it around and catch Discord off guard with flying boots to the face. Discord fell backwards onto the mat and Tara rolled her up for a quick cover, but Discord bucked out of it.

Discord didn't give Tara any time to try another move as she sprang up and caught Tara in a headlock. She beat about Tara's head for a few moments before performing a take down. Tara was laid out face down on the mat and Discord sat on Tara's back pulled her legs up, bending her uncomfortably and twisting. Tara cried out partly from surprise and partly from pain and Discord just kept pulling, slowly, giving Tara time to react and submit. Tara didn't submit though. She managed to swing her arm around and catch Discord solidly in the jaw, sending her rolling off onto the mat. Tara put a hand to her back as she got to her feet, prepared to face the already standing Discord.

"Give up yet, angel?" Discord asked with a smirk on her lips, "I could do this for days. I like dancing with you. But I don't want to tire you out before we have any real fun together."

"I'm not giving up yet," Tara growled, determined to win.

"Suit yourself, baby, but don't say I didn't give you an out." Discord wasted no more time talking as she charged.

Tara, wounded as she was, put up an excellent fight. But Discord overwhelmed her with her ferocity. Tara didn't even remember most of what happened it seemed to happen so quickly. All she knew was one moment she was standing and the next she was sitting dazed in the barber's chair with the crowd nearly in hysterics all around them.

Tara took her punishment as well as could be expected. She was sad to see her beautiful hair tumble in tufts to the floor, but she knew she'd asked for it. Literally. So she stoically bore her shearing. When it was over Tara expected to be released from her bonds to exit the ring with what dignity she had left. Instead she found Discord's hands running all over her scalp as the smaller woman crawled into her lap. "What are you doing?"

Discord smiled almost charmingly down at the trapped woman, "You're mine now, sweetheart, remember?" When Tara cautiously nodded, Discord leaned close, "Well, I'm claiming my prize." With those words Discord sent the entire arena, crowd, announcers, and wrestlers alike into a frenzy when she plundered Tara's mouth in a searing kiss.

Tara had been kissed a lot and had done a lot of kissing but she couldn't remember ever having been kissed like that. Like the whole world was set on fire and they were at the center of it. It was a kiss that consumed her utterly. The type where everything else ceases to matter, ceases to be, beyond lips and tongue and teeth and the person pressed against her. But Discord kissed like that, demanding and yielding all at once.

When Discord pulled away Tara felt bereft. How was it possible to yearn for something so completely? How could she already be addicted to those lips? It shouldn't be possible. And yet...and yet Tara's mind was flooded with desire, with want, with an all encompassing need. Everything else was just a haze, easily ignored, but Discord was in sharp focus. Red, red lips moving, speaking, words Tara could just make out, "Let's get out of here, shall we lovely?" Tara could only nod before she finally saw what it was like inside one of Discord's clouds.

***'***

When they reappeared it wasn't anywhere in the arena, as Tara had expected it to be, but rather in a palatial ancient Greek styled room Tara was yanked unpleasantly from the lusty bubble Discord had worked around them. Pillars of white marble draped with rich and colorful fabrics formed neat rows and held up the ceiling. Tara looked around shocked, this looked like a temple. She cleared her throat and asked with some trepidation, "Where are we? How is this possible?"

Discord, who had removed herself from Tara's lap, frowned at her new playmate as she vanished the bonds and chair and forced Tara to stand. Why was it that they were always more interested in the surroundings than in her when they first got here? "We're in my temple. I brought us here. Now back to what we were doing." She tried to tug Tara back into a kiss but Tara's mind had finally caught up with what she'd said.

"You brought us here?" Tara asked incredulously, "How? Who are you?"

Discord rolled her eyes, displeased to be put off again, "I'm going to answer all three of those questions at once, beautiful, and then we're getting back down to business. I'm Discord, Goddess of Chaos."

"Wait," Tara exclaimed, shocked, "You're actually a goddess?"

"Of course I am!" Discord huffed, "You don't just go around claiming something like that without being able to back it up! That's a fast track to getting dead. I told you when I was introduced exactly who I am, it's not my fault you all didn't take it seriously."

"But, what would a god be doing messing around in professional wrestling?" Tara asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you're pretty but not very bright," Discord stroked Tara's face, "Where else is a god supposed to get the worship she deserves, hm? Pantheons have pretty much been phased out. We gods have had to re-purpose ourselves. And there's no better place to go for fanatic devotion than professional wrestling. You have no idea how good it is to be so soundly worshiped every time I step into that ring. It's enough to keep me going for centuries."

"Then," Tara cautiously asked, "what is it you want from me?"

Discord pressed her body against the length of Tara's own, "You know what I want from you, hot stuff. And you agreed to be mine for no less than one month, no questions asked. I've been more than generous answering so far, but I'm starting to lose patience."

"I just," Tara stammered, "I'm just really confused."

Discord smiled winningly and trailed her hands along Tara's torso, "Well, darling, I can clear that right up for you."

Tara felt the comfortable fog of lust rise up between them and willingly acquiesced.

***'***

Discord's hands were pleasantly hot as they divested Tara of her uniform while their mouths were sealed together in their first mutually exploratory kiss. Fingers exploring every inch of exposed skin and trailing goosebumps in their wake as clothing fell away to land heavily on the floor. When Tara raised her hands to help Discord out of her costume her fingers met with only bare flesh, Discord was somehow already naked. Tara didn't question it, merely skated her hands over heated skin, one hand sliding up Discord's rib cage to palm her breast and toy with an already peaked nipple, the other hand slipping down over Discord's hip around her back to press into the small of her back and pull them flush together.

Fevered kisses were traded as Discord guided them to a massive luxurious bed situated in the middle of the room and laid Tara down on it. She hovered over Tara, thigh between Tara's legs and arms holding her up on either side of Tara's head, before bending down and claiming a tender kiss which only fueled Tara's desire. Discord pressed her leg up to the apex of Tara's thighs, her muscle coming into contact with slick heat. Tara couldn't stop her hips from rocking into the touch, seeking more friction, but Discord moved her leg out of reach to straddle Tara instead.

Discord trailed her mouth down Tara's neck, nipping and sucking, marking Tara as her own while her hands found Tara's breasts and cupped them. They were heavy and soft in Discord's hands and the goddess squeezed the flesh experimentally, drawing forth pleased groans and enjoying the feel of Tara's hands fisted in her hair. She rolled one of Tara's nipples between thumb and forefinger, tweaking and tugging until it stood erect and slightly swollen aching for more contact. Discord, not one to deny herself pleasure, dragged her mouth further down over the swell of Tara's breast to take the nipple into her mouth while massaging the other breast and reveling in the breathy moans of appreciation. She laved the nipple with her tongue, scraped it teasingly with her teeth, and sucked it into a hardened peak before doing the same for the other breast. She smiled when Tara's back arched, seeking more contact, and rolled her own hips down making them both groan.

She removed one hand from Tara's breasts to trail slowly along a smooth torso, scratching softly over twitching muscles, and sliding it between their bodies to land between Tara's legs. She didn't explore the flesh, just kept the hand there, tantalizingly close to where they both wanted it to be, while her other hand kept up its work with Tara's breast and her mouth nipped and sucked along the column of Tara's neck. Tara's hips bucked trying to force Discord's hand to move, but Discord didn't play along. She waited until Tara groaned needfully and said "Discord, please," before sliding her hand further down and exploring Tara's sex. Her fingers were quickly coated with Tara's arousal as she happily probed and massaged, fingers spreading through the folds and sliding up to rub an erect clit.

Tara cried out as Discord stroked her clit in tight, quick little circles, building her up quickly. Her pace relentless and just before she went over the edge Discord pulled back, her pace slowing, drawing things out. Tara growled and Discord grinned. Discord's fingers left Tara's clit to sink further down circling her entrance teasingly before coming back up to massage her clit again, creating a fierce ache between Tara's legs and dragging a tortured moan from deep in Tara's throat. Tara pulled Discord up by her hair to capture her lips in a demanding yet pleading kiss and Discord took pity. Her fingers on Tara's clit picked up their pace while Tara's hips bucked into the contact. They found a rhythm that built Tara steadily before she started to lose control. Discord pressed and rubbed harder and faster, Tara pulled out of the kiss to suck in desperate breaths while Discord planted hot open-mouthed kisses all along her throat, Tara's hips finally thrusting up more powerfully than before as her orgasm crashed over her.

Discord didn't wait for Tara to come down. She kept up her merciless pace on Tara's clit building aftershocks into a second orgasm riding on the heels of the first. Tara cried out Discord's name as the second wave broke, her back arching up pressing her full body into Discord's own. Discord pulled her fingers from between Tara's legs while she recovered and wiped them absently on the sheet. She watched Tara's face as she breathed, closed eyes fluttering, light sheen of sweat, blush high in her cheeks, lips parted in an inviting fashion, and smiled at her handiwork.

So satisfied with herself was she that Tara was able to surprise her and flip her onto her back. Then it was as if Tara's hands and mouth were everywhere. Already exceedingly turned on by Tara's display, Discord knew she wouldn't hold out for very long. And Tara took advantage of that by slipping her hand between the goddess' legs and immediately entering her with two fingers. She pumped those fingers hard and fast, the way Discord hadn't known she wanted it, and used her thigh to thrust that much harder. The heel of her hand brushed Discord's clit with every thrust and Discord's hips rocked in time with the demanding pace Tara set. Discord was driven swiftly to the brink and Tara didn't mess about with teasing. She thrust hard, once, twice, three times and curled her fingers and Discord crashed over the edge with a keening cry as her body tensed and her vision briefly deserted her.

When she came to Tara was laying by her side hand splayed on Discord's torso and smiling. Discord rolled a little and pushed Tara onto her back. She reached up and fondly stroked Tara's scalp before tucking herself against Tara's side and drifting off.

Tara lay awake for mere moments longer thinking this was the end to a very unusual day. But Discord had been right. Tara did like being hers. And she was looking forward to at least the next month of service.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _So...yeah._


End file.
